


Because Apparently Jealousy Is An Obvious Feeling and Keith Was Unaware

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBY, M/M, and pining, keith is jealous, kinda angst, not really - Freeform, they both pining though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has popcorn and Hunk gets demoted from being Lance's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Apparently Jealousy Is An Obvious Feeling and Keith Was Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBY  
> I hope you like it!!

“Hey, where’s Lance?” Hunk asked. They were in the lounge of the castle attempting to relax after negotiating with the habitants of the planet they were on. Hunk was leaning over Pidge’s as they worked on their laptop.

“Off flirting. I saw him walk away with one of the natives,” Pidge replied clearly uninterested in the blue paladin’s whereabouts. Keith felt his stomach turn with the familiar feeling of jealousy. He kept his mouth shut and his face down at the book in his lap so he couldn’t see his teammates but could feel their stares.

They were visiting a planet in attempt to gain their support. Everything was going well and Keith prayed it stayed that way. However, he wasn’t sure if the residents would be too happy to know Lance had gone off with one of their own – he certainly wasn’t.

But it wasn’t Keith’s place to say who Lance could and couldn’t flirt with so he bit his tongue and hid his face whenever Lance flirted around him.

“Keith, I can literally see the jealously seeping out of you,” Pidge deadpanned. “Why don’t you just tell him you like him and end this whole charade?” They swatted away Hunk’s wondering hand as it got closer to their laptop and gave Keith a hard stare.

“There’s no point in telling him anything if nothing will come from it. He’s too damn straight,” Keith mutter and suck lower into his seat. He watched confused as Pidge and Hunk started chuckling.

“Lance?” Pidge asked with a smirk. “The guy who flirts with anything that breathes straight?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Keith, but Lance is bi as fuck.” Hunk let out between bursts of laughter.

Keith wasn’t sure if that was supposed to make him feel better or not. If Lance was straight Keith would be going against the girls in the universe, but bi? That’s twice as many people for Lance to flirt with. Not to mention most people are hotter and far better at approaching than Keith is.

“And here we have a wild Keith pondering his gay feelings in his natural habitat.” Pidge narrated and Hunk snorted.

“Are the gay feelings for Shiro?” Lance’s voice cut through the room. Keith froze as he heard Lane’s footsteps get closer and watch as he sat down only a few inches away. “Because I have a lot of those and I need to share them.” Keith scoffed and crossed his arms tight around his chest. Of course Lance chose this moment to walk in.

“You have gay feelings for Shiro?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, dude. Who doesn’t?”

“Everyone is gay for Shiro,” Pidge said with a monotone voice, paying more attention to their laptop than the others.

“What?” All of their head whipped up at the sound of Shiro’s voice from behind Pidge. Pidge’s face went completely red and they covered their mouth. Lance was the first to start laughing and Keith and Hunk soon followed. Honestly, Keith could only think of it as payback.

Shiro stood there with confusion written across his face before shaking his head and walking away. “Allura wants you all awake bright and early tomorrow so I suggest getting to bed soon!” Shiro called as he left. Pidge let out a breath and ducked their head in embarrassment.

Lance let out a groan and put his head on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna!” Keith felt blood rushing to his head as Lance whined and snuggled against him. Keith glanced at Hunk and Pidge hoping for them to save him but they only snickered and focused on Pidge’s laptop again.

Keith went back to his book and ignored the weight of Lance against him. It was completely hopeless to even attempt to get Lance’s attention romantically. They were rivals, teammates, maybe even friends. But that’s all Lance would ever see them as and Keith needed to accept it.

“Hunk, you made Pidge popcorn but not me?” Keith was jerked out of his book’s fantasy world and right back into his own by the sound of Lance complaining – _in his ear._

“Pidge is actually being productive,” Hunk said bluntly.

“I was being productive!” Lance practically shouted with his head still on Keith’s shoulder. Hunk and Pidge both gave him an unimpressed look. “Keeping up with Keith’s reading pace is a lot of work, especially when I’m sideways!”

“You could always sit up,” Keith suggested and hoped Lance would take that as his cue to get off of Keith’s shoulder. Keith really wasn’t surprised when he didn’t.

“Nah, your shoulder is comfortable,” Lance yawned and borrowed his head further. Keith gave and exasperated sigh and gave a pleading look to Hunk who only shrugged.

“What happened with that girl you were with?” Keith asked with more venom than he intended.

Lance looked at up at him with an eyebrow raised. “She’s an engineer or whatever it’s called here. She wanted to see how the lions worked. I figured since we had just made official peaceful negotiations it was safe to show her.”

“You weren’t flirting with her?” Pidge asked as they stuffed what resembled popcorn into their mouth, clearly shocked.

“No?”

“Dude, you’re so whipped!” Hunk laughed and Lance finally picked his head up form Keith’s shoulder. Keith let out a sigh and rolled his shoulder.

“I am not!” Lance shouted back in defense.

“Bro, the last time you didn’t flirt with anyone was when you had that awkward crush on Pidge –“

“ _What?_ ” Pidge wheezed out, choking on their popcorn.

“Hunk!”

“And before that it was your crush on Shiro –“

“You are no longer my best friend –“

“So yes, you are very much, in all sense of the term, whipped.” Hunk summed up with a smirk and Keith couldn’t stop the snort that escaped him. Keith was definitely envious of whoever held Lance’s attention but Hunk was amusing when he teased Lance.

“Look, Mullet, I know we don’t exactly get along but I need you on my side right now. My best friend is gaining up on me and the least you can do as my human pillow is support me in my times of need.” Lance turned on Keith and Keith couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“No way!” Keith was gasping for air. “I’m definitely going to use this against you!” Keith ducked out of the way as Lance playfully swung at him. But Keith misjudged where the edged of the couch was and his hand slipped as he leaned back.

Keith landed on his back with an “oof” and was surprised when you looked up to see Lance hovering of him. A blush covered Lance’s face and Keith was sure his face was worse.

“Um –“ they both started in unison. Lance let out a nervous chuckle but made no move to get up.  

“Just kiss already!” Keith heard Pidge shout and felt popcorn hit his face.

“We’re not in a movie scene!” Lance shouted back and started to climb off of Keith. _Fuck it all,_ Keith thought in a voice that sounded strangely like Pidge, and pulled Lance back down by his shirt. When their lips connected Keith let out a sigh and felt Lance to the same.

“Oh, thank god. I thought we were going to have to shove them in a closet.” Keith heard Pidge but they sounded far away. All Keith could focus on was Lance’s lips _finally_ being on his and was not going to give that up to throw his book at Pidge.

Lance moved his lips slowly against his and Keith felt like he was melting. Lance was cupping Keith’s face with a gentleness that Keith didn’t know Lance possessed and raked a hand through his short hair.

“Wow,” Lance breathed against Keith’s lips when they broke apart for air. “I should have done that months ago.”

Keith groaned at Lance’s cliché line and heard Pidge do the same. “I’ve been telling both of you to get your shit together from the beginning!”

Keith and Lance fell into a fit of giggles as Pidge stalked off in frustration and Hunk followed after them muttering something about “keeping it PG”.

Lance smirked down at Keith before swooping in for another kiss and Keith happily returned it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos I was falling asleep while writing this...


End file.
